Conexión en el mar
by Zorro Junior
Summary: ¿Como es posible que entre un libro y la realidad haya una conexión? O puede ser que también sea destino o incluso una coincidencia, pero en fin y al cabo ellos escribiran su propia historia juntos


**Ey minna aquí os dejo un finc que hice de Zoro y Robin obviamente para un trabajo del instituto, el texto tenía que ver o parecerse a uno que habiamos leido, bueno espero que lo disfruten nos leemos abajo n.n **

**Conexión en el mar **

Era un día agradable en el Thousand Sunny, todos los tripulantes estaban absolutamente aburridos y algo herido ya que tuvieron una de sus aventuras en el nuevo mundo y batallas contra los marines que nunca se cansaban de cazar a esta banda de piratas.

Incluso Luffy estaba aburrido. Cosa rara ya que el siempre era el alma de las fiestas y aveces un verdadero incordio.

Robin ya se había aburrido de su libro de historia que para ella ya no tenía ningún sentido seguir leyendo así que se levanto de su silla y se dispuso a leer un libro mas bien una novela que empezó a leer semanas antes y le quedaba los últimos capítulos para ponerle fin a aquella novela.

Fue a su camarote y cogió aquel libro de la estantería donde lo tenía guardado, acarició los bordes del libro leyendo el titulo _"Conexión en el mar"._

Guardaba en su mente los personajes con todo detalle, se fue ilusionada de nuevo a la cubierta con su libro entre sus manos y una vez sentada en su silla empezó a leer velozmente, mientras que una suave brisa acariciaba el rostro de la bella morena.

La novela empezó a llamarle la atención y ella seguía leyendo lo más rápido que podía leyendo palabra a palabra, enseguida recordó lo último que pasó la novela relataba a una banda de piratas que iba en busca de sus sueños y recorrer aventuras justo acababan de salir de una gran aventura o batalla y estaban en alta mar, mientras descansaban y esperarán a encontrar una nueva isla para reponer provisiones.

Había dos personajes en especial que se podría decir con total seguridad que siempre se habían querido desde la primera mirada, pero por temor a aceptar o asimilar sus sentimientos o el miedo a ser rechazado por la persona a la que amaban no se atrevían a confesar sus sentimientos.

Era extraño ya que ella cuando se unió a la tripulación mas bien se auto invitó, el no confiaba de ella, aún así cuando ella estaba en peligro el siempre la socorría y la cuidaba. Esta chica sabia que algo ocurría con su camarada espadachín,la quería o al menos ella pensaba eso o eso exactamente es lo que ella hubiera deseado que fuera.

Si el no confiaba en ella pasaría de esta o la ignoraría, pero en cambio el la protegía e incluso disfrutaba tenerla cerca cuando el entrenaba.

Después de aquellas batallas y aventuras el decidió no esperar más y confesarse y no esconder mas sus sentimientos, púes sabia que no era una buena opción y no sabría que hacer sin que ella supiera lo mucho que el la deseaba.

Andaba por su camarote dando vueltas rascándose la nuca pensando en que hacer, pensó en que podría acercarse a ella y sorprendiéndola dándole un beso en la mejilla y en decirle "Te quiero"

o cualquier otra cosa,no sabia ni que hacer esta onna le ponía muy nerviosa. Sin mas en que pensar, decidido y confiado fue directo a la cubierta donde allí la vio sentada en una silla leyendo algún libro, se fue acercando a ella en silencio sin hacer ningún ruido, se agacho un poco cuando ya básicamente estaba detrás de ella, la morena no se dio cuenta ya que estaba muy centrada en aquella

novela.

Robin leía muy interesada su libro y tenía mucho interés en saber que haría el personaje masculino de su novela así que siguió leyendo.

El hacercó sus labios a la mejilla y la besó y en un susurro dijo:

-Te quiero Robin,

-FIN-

**Bueno creo que a quedado claro la historia no se XD, se que es muy cortito pero como dije era de un trabajo de clase y aún así lo hice muy largo según mi profesora diciéndome "niña para ya de escribir no? Vas a escribir la biblia" ¬¬ **

**A lo que iba XD gracias por leer y si dejaís un review os lo agradezco, creo que no hace falta decir que one piece no es mio por que si no hubiera dado un cambió muy drástico xD**

**Coman verdura y sean felices ! **

**sayonara!**


End file.
